norn9_nonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanami Shiranui
Nanami Shiranui 「不知火 七海, Shiranui Nanami」 is one of the three main heroines of Norn9. She's one of the members of the Norn ship. Appearance Nanami VN Uniform 1.png Nanami VN Casual Attire 1.png Nanami has short wavy purple hair and purple eyes to match. She has a mole below her left eye. She usually wears the Norn uniform. Her uniforms consists of a white fully sleeved sailor top along with grey ended collars. Unlike Koharu and Mikoto, she has a black tie in the middle instead of a red ribbon. This was given to her by Heishi, because he had no use for it anymore and bought a checkered one for himself. This is paired with a black godet skirt with a white outline near the end. She also wears black stockings and below-the-knees brown boots. In Last Era, her casual attire consists of a light blue shawl with a dark blue and white lined/circle pattern. Underneath her shawl, she wears a purple shirt as well as dark brown shorts with black leggings and dark purple shoes. As head wear, she wears a white beret. Personality Nanami has a quiet personality. Despite her doll-like and fragile appearance, she's actually a very talented kunoichi. She seems to hate her own ability, which is to erase other people's memories. Thus, she tries not to get too close to others, so that she won't get hurt if forced to make them forget something or even about her. History Her family descends from a long line of ninja, dating back to very old times. Although they were descendants of famous ninjas, her family farms for a living. But due to her ability, her family slowly rose back to fame. From the time she was young, she had been erasing others' memories as ordered by her father (including Senri's memories of his older brother, Akito). Although after getting to know them, she started doubting her father's orders. However, she still followed orders and erased Senri's memories while he was talking about how great he brother was. Abilities * Erasing memories: Nanami has the power to erase people's memories. * Exceptional physical ability: As a ninja, Nanami has excellent physical abilities and agility. * Excellent way with tools: Aside from her powers and physical ability, Nanami is also very talented with ninja weapons. * Erasing her presence: Nanami is good at erasing her presence which is why she is not often noticed. This ability makes her the perfect ninja to hire for tailing and collecting data. Trivia * Nanami ranked 10th on the first poll and 8th on the second poll. Quotes * "If you paired up with someone else, then they might find out. That you... don't have a special ability. But as long as I'm your partner, we can hide it together somehow. Don't expose this ship to danger anymore. Kill me right now, and put an end to this." — Nanami to Akito, Norn9 Episode 3, "Sprouting Spring" * "I'm sorry for not being able to say this before. But... I've liked you all this time. My heart pounds whenever I feel your touch. When you started showing me kindness, it was the happiest I'd ever been. It was far more of a relief to hear you say that you liked me, than it was to hear you say that you forgave me. Akito... I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world... So... Could you please finally...forgive yourself?" — Nanami to Akito, Norn9 Chapter 7, "Akito Route" Category:Characters Category:Heroines